Like We Used To
by Saya Keluar
Summary: Aku ini memang sangat bodoh, tapi sifat kita terlalu bertolak belakang. Tapi, aku mencintaimu Hinata. Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO s , Sad Ending, little bit SasuHina. Notes: Republish dan ini fic atau lebih tepatnya songfic pertama saya. Mohon Bantuannya.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle : Like We Used To**

**Genre : Romance and angst**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(s), Sad Ending, little bit SasuHina**

**Song : A Rocket To The Moon - Like We Used To**

**Time/Date : 23:32/Friday, 24 June 2011**

**Words : 1.140 Words**

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun dari tidurku, memutar kepalaku kesamping kanan dan tak menemukan siapapun.<p>

"Haah, aku bermimpi tentangnya lagi. Bodoh sekali aku ini." Gumamku sambil lalu menuju kamar mandi.

_**I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me**_

_**Sharing pillows and cold feet**_

_**She can feel my heart fell asleep to its beat**_

_**Under blankets and warm sheets**_

_**If only I could be on that bed again**_

_**If only it were me instead of him**_

Naruto Uzumaki, itulah namaku. Aku adalah Mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Kimia disalah satu Universitas bergengsi di Negaraku. Siang tadi aku ketiduran dan seperti biasa mimpiku indah namun bebanding terbalik dengan kehidupan nyataku.

Itu semua karena mantan pacarku, Hinata Hyuuga. Aku cinta pertama baginya dan dia cinta terakhir bagiku. Aku tahu ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Hanya saja, sifatnya yang begitu anggun dan pemalu, begitu bertolak belakang dengan aku yang ceria dan bodoh.

Aku bahkan baru menyadari bahwa dia mencintaiku saat kami akan berpisah dari sekolah menengah dan aku bersyukur dia masih mencintaiku. Selama setahun lebih ini kami menjalin hubungan spesial dengan dikelilingi sahabat dan cinta yang tidak pernah berubah dari masalalu, membuat hubungan kami juga sulit berkembang bahkan berakhir.

Aku yang selalu bersahabat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, masih selalu bergabung dengan mereka dan berbuat konyol sehingga Sakura sering memukulku. Sakura yang masih tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang dingin dan tak perduli pada hal yang tidak penting. Hinata yang pemalu dan selalu tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

Namun banyak hal yang otak bodohku ini tidak ketahui. Hinata yang selalu diam itu ternyata cemburu melihatku. Sasuke yang dingin itu ternyata tertarik pada tipe perempuan seperti Hinata yang mirip dengan ibunya. Sakura yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke itu, ternyata hampir pada titik jenuh dan lelahnya.

"Ah sial, aku hampir terlambat!" Segera saja aku berpakaian dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Hari ini aku dan teman-temanku akan merayakan kenaikan semester kuliah di taman dekat sekolah menengah kami yang dulu, karena taman itu memang sering kami gunakan untuk melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan.

* * *

><p>Disinilah aku sekarang. Taman ini sudah penuh rupanya, yah aku memang selalu terlambat dalam segala hal. Ah, itu Hinata.<p>

_**14 months and 7 days ago**_

_**Oh I know you know how we felt about that night**_

_**Just your skin against the window**_

_**But we took it slow and we both know**_

_**It should've been me inside that car**_

_**It should have been me instead of him in the dark**_

Menjijikan sekali aku ini, saat melihatnya aku langsung teringat malam disaat aku dan Hinata bercumbu. Arrgh, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang.

"Hey, Naruto-baka! Kau ini selalu terlambat, lihat semuanya sudah berkumpul!" Belum apa-apa aku sudah mendapatkan tonjokkan maut Sakura. "Ittai! Sakura-chan, aku baru sampai sudah dipukul saja." Aku mengusap kepalaku.

"Yasudah, cepat sana bantu yang lain menyiapkan tempat dan tenda!" Kata Sakura lalu melengos pergi. "Huh, ya ya." Akupun pergi menghampiri para lelaki yang sedang memasang tenda. Tapi, ada pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadaku. Aku melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang bahu-membahu menumpukkan kayu-kayu bakar untuk api unggun nanti malam.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah perasaan ini masih pantas bersarang didadaku, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan mengusap peluh dipelipisnya. Rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat Hinata tersenyum dan membalas sentuhan Sasuke. Aku ini memang payah.

* * *

><p>Malam ini indah sekali, bintang bertaburan menghiasi angkasa. Bulan purnama bercahaya maksimal dan memberikan kesan damai. Orkestra para hewan bercampur dengan kemeriahan pesta kami. Sungguh malam yang sempurna. Tapi, kenapa Hinata sendirian duduk dipohon tumbang yang sudah tua? Ah, tapi aku harus menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.<p>

Kuhampiri Hinata dan duduk disamping kanannya tanpa meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu. Hinata tersentak kaget dan akan segera berdiri kalau aku tidak mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Hinata-chan, kau sedang apa sendirian disini?" Tanyaku lembut, tapi dia langsung menunduk dan berkata, "A-aku sedang menunggu Sasuke-kun kembali d-dari mobilnya." Apakah aku sebegitu buruk dimatanya sekarang?

"Oh, begitu. Hinata-chan aku ingin minta maaf, aku ini memang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya, aku mohon maafkan aku, Hinata-chan." Ucapku lalu menggenggam tangan kanannya, tapi ia langsung melepaskannya kembali. "A-aku sudah memaafkanmu Naruto-kun, a-aku sudah mengerti sekarang Naruto-kun." Mengerti apa? Aku jadi bingung.

"Maksudmu? Hinata-chan, aku hanya ingin kau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi dan kita mulai dari awal lagi." Setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh itu, Hinata tersentak dan langsung memandangiku.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku ta-tapi orang yang kau cintai a-adalah Sakura-chan." Dia menunduk lagi, tapi aku langsung memegang dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau salah Hinata-chan, aku tidak... uhm... mencintainya lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak Naruto-kun, a-aku sudah mengerti sekarang. M-maaf aku harus pergi." Aku tahu kali ini dia akan benar-benar pergi, tapi sebelum itu terjadi...

_**Does he watch your favorite movies?**_

"Hinata-chan, apakah dia selalu menemanimu menonton semua film kesukaanmu?"

_**Does he hold you when you cry?**_

"Hinata-chan, apakah dia menenangkanmu saat kau menangis?"

_**Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?**_

_**When you've seen it a million times**_

"Hinata-chan, apakah dia mau mendengarkan semua curhatan tentang adegan kesukaanmu yang sering kau tonton?"

_**Does he sing to all your music?**_

_**While you dance to purple rain**_

"Hinata-chan, apakah dia menyanyi untuk sedih dan senangmu?"

_**Does he do all these things?**_

"Apakah dia melakukan semua itu, Hinata-chan?"

_**Like i used to**_

"Seperti yang selalu aku lakukan dulu."

Aku berkata dengan sepenuh hatiku sambil menggenggam lengan kanan Hinata agar dia tidak pergi. Namun, perlahan dia melepaskan genggamanku.

"Tidak. Lebih dari itu, Sasuke-kun mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya, hanya mencintaiku. Maka sekarang aku benar-benar sudah paham. Bukan semua itu yang aku inginkan, tapi aku tahu kau akan bahagia dengan Sakura-chan, d-dia mencintaimu Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan, aku mohon." Aku memelas, tapi... "T-tidak Naruto-kun." Itu lah jawaban Hinata. Baiklah aku menyerah, aku juga sudah mengerti sekarang. "Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mencium keningmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku mohon."

Aku menyusupkan kedua tanganku disela-sela rambut indah Hinata, mendekatkan kepalanya kearahku dan mencium keningnya perlahan. Aku menekan bibirku lembut diatas kening Hinata, meresapinya lalu melepasnya, melepas Hinata untuk selamanya.

"Terimakasih banyak Hinata-chan." Aku melangkah pergi, namun aku masih bisa mendengar dia berkata terimakasih juga padaku.

_**I know that love happens all the time, love**_

_**(I'm a sucker for that feeling)**_

_**You're on my mind, love**_

_**(I always end up feeling cheated)**_

_**And that happens all the time, love**_

_**(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)**_

Setelah kejadian tadipun, dadaku masih sesak saat melihat Sasuke begitu perhatian pada Hinata, dan Hinata yang selalu membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengambil pelajaran saja dari kisah cintaku yang begitu pahit ini.

_**Will he love you like I loved you?**_

_**Will he tell you everyday?**_

_**Will he make you feel like your invincible**_

_**With every word he'll say**_

_**Can you promise me that this was right?**_

_**Don't throw it all away**_

_**Can you do all these things?**_

_**Will you do all these things?**_

_**Like we used to**_

_**Oh like we used to**_

**-THE END-**

**A/N:**

**Yaaah, inilah fic pertama saya yang nista. Saya begitu malu dengan songfic ini, tapi tetap harus berani mencoba. Haah pasti jelek sekali ya #nangis nista. Maaf kalo ceritanya tidak memuaskan, karena selain saya sudah warning ini sad ending, saya juga harus menyesuaikan ceritanya dengan lagunya. Jadi yah, kira-kira seperti inilah arti dan gambaran dari lagu ini.**

**Ini dipublish ulang, karena ada perubahan di alasan mengapa Hinata menolak untuk kembali lagi kepada Naruto, selain itu semoga typo sudah menghilang. Terimakasih banyak untuk Zoroutecchi, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, dan moist fla yang sudah meriview. Saya sangat terharu dan menjadi lebih semangat, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak dan maaf kalau terganggu karena dipublish ulang, makadari itu tidak apa-apa kalau tidak meriview lagi, saya hanya ingin fic pertama saya bisa sesempurna mungkin.**

**Untuk kedepannya, mungkin saya hanya bisa buat songfic. Karena saya orangnya sedikit ide, kalau ada ide takutnya jelek, jadi songfic lebih baik sepertinya untuk saya.**

**Terimakasih banyak karena sudah membaca, maka dari itu dimohon saran, tanggapan dan perbaikan dari para senpai yang sudah lebih dulu membuat cerita, dan readers yang sudah berpengalaman dalam membaca fic.**

**Maaf karena banyak bicara, dimohon riviewnya ya, terimakasih banyak.**


End file.
